


Detective

by static_abyss



Series: Flash Bang Bingo (team orange) [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/static_abyss/pseuds/static_abyss
Summary: Luke is a detective and both of his marks have faded to a gray so light they're barely visible.Written for the detective square on the Shadowhunters Flash Bang Bingo card.





	Detective

**Author's Note:**

> Canonical character deaths up to season 3

_Detective Garroway_ , his plaque reads. Golden words against a black background. Respectful title, with a decent salary and the admiration of the rookies. 

Detective Luke Garroway.

Luke supposes there are worse things to be than a detective. At least here, he is doing good. He is protecting his pack and the Downworld. Here, with his mundane title and his mundane salary, Luke can almost believe that the bands around his wrists aren't there. He'd rather be thought of as markless than have to explain his long history. 

He doesn't like to think about what kind of person it makes him to have had two soulmates and lost them. To have had one of those soulmates be Valentine. 

It was Valentine's words that turned first. But then, Valentine was Luke's parabatai, and a parabatai is just a step away from a soulmate. Luke had expected the change. He'd been a little surprised at the color, the black ink against his skin not quite what he had expected. But even that had made sense in time. 

Jocelyn as his second soulmate had also made sense. He'd been her soulmate, too, not Valentine, and even that had made sense in a way. Valentine had no marks. But he had them, Jocelyn and Luke. 

Until the day he didn't. 

Now, Luke is a detective and both of his marks have faded to a gray so light they're barely visible. Now, Luke has a desk, a badge, a plaque on his desk, and a pack. Now, there's Ollie. There's Maia, and Simon, and Clary, and the Clave, the Seelie Queen, the cases piling up on his desk. There are the secrets and the decisions that Maia doesn't understand. 

And yes, maybe Luke made a mistake in sending Simon away. Maybe he should have fought harder against the pack's prejudices. But the thing that Maia doesn't understand is that someone will end up dead in all of this. Luke could have pushed for it, could have ordered the pack to deal with Simon and Maia. But someone would have made a mistake somewhere, because as much as Luke wants to believe the pack will come around, there's no changing minds that refuse to even acknowledge that they might be wrong. 

And maybe the fact that he can't see another way, even though Maia thinks there is something else he can do, means that it's time for him to step down. Maybe it's Maia's turn to take what Luke built and make it better. Maybe he'll tell her, one day, how he sees her and sees the future, how he knows she'll make him proud. 

Maybe Luke will even be able to concentrate on his job full time, then. Maybe he'll be able to look at the plaque that reads _Detective Garroway_ and actually be just a detective. Maybe he'll even meet someone. 

He deserves that, he thinks.


End file.
